mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Addam Pyne
"Fighting? For what, I ask you...there's no point in it. Looking back, there never was." "Please, leave me alone. I do not wish for company and besides, why would you want to to accompany me anyway?" Background Addam the Farmer Like many boys, Addam grew up in his village, loyal to the Order, but not overly zealous, with the dreaming of travelling the world. And like most of these boys, it appeared that his dream would never come true. His family was not overly poor, but they just managed to have full stomaches everyday. To add to the income, Addam learned the skills of a farmer from his father and started to work at an early age. He took his work very serious, despite being ordered mostly to repair fences or watch the cattle. He seemed to have talent for his line of work, and so he managed to earn a good amount of money. Addam the Warrior It seemed like this would become his fate, but eventually, his father and mother died of age. Their bonds being cut, his siblings left the village one after another, and so did he after he was the only one left. He wandered around aimlessly, until he enrolled in a mercenary company, called the "Striding Dragons". Altough unknown to him, this special group was respected for their courage in war and their loyalty as well as discipline. Working his way trough the ranks, he slowly reached the rank of a lieutenant and was satisfied with this position. Yet, the bloody work seemed to gnaw on his conscience and he slowly felt more and more that he wouldn't be able to serve with them for the rest of his life. After earning the sum to leave with his armor and weapon, he did just that. Not wanting to return to his home, he travels the lands ever since, searching for a purpose in life. Personality Brave: Even without his years as a warrior, he is someone able to overcome his fears no matter how high the hurdle may be. Fed up: He had his share of violence of bloodshed in his life and prefers to solve things peacefully. He's no pacifist, by far, but he believes that violence is not suited to solve problems. Kind: As a very kind and gentle man, he is ready to help people if they should as him to. He would also share his last bread with someone, since he knows the feeling of hunger very well. Old-fashioned: He believes that it should be the man courting the woman, not the other way around. Therefore, he sometimes has a hard time dealing with Mamono. Loose faith: He abandoned the Order in general, but he sometimes still prays to the Chief Goddess. It's more out of habit than of deep faith, though. Abilities * Handling Cattle * Farmer * Amateur Carpenter * Swordsman Swordsman He trains every day and in combination with his natural strength, he's able to fend off most aggressors. His only flaw may be the lack of creativity. Category:Characters